Pool
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: Alice and Bella are bored after watching more than half a game of football with their men. What do they do to entertain themselves? Do they punish said guys? ONE-SHOT!


**AN-OK, so I was playing Pool a while ago and my cousin was distracting but that's cuz he's a dumbass. So I was thinking about Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice are playing pool, and the guys get distracted by the girlies! They are ALL HUMAN! **

**Thanks much to MY Jasper, (my beta) I bet you guys are jealous! I have an Eddie(my boyfriend) and a Jazzy(my beta). Anyway, thanks for sticking by me! I love you!**

_**-You have your own Jazz? Should I be concerned? - Edward. **_**Yes. Yes, you probably should.**

**Bella POV**

Edward, Jasper, Alice and I were watching TV in the living room. Edward and Jasper were watching a football game. I was very boring watching grown men chasing after a puny ball, so I leaned on the back of the couch and played with Edward's messy hair; except for when he jumped up because there was a touchdown, then he'd sit down and I'd play with it again. This routine went on for a while. I sighed. I looked over to Alice and saw she was reading a magazine because she was bored of this, just like me.

When Edward jumped up again, I gave up and pushed myself off the couch, I motioned for Alice to come with me. I moved around Edward putting my hand in his hair one more time, and Alice and I went into the kitchen. I went to the fridge and got a water bottle. I got one for Alice and handed it to her. I sat on one of the tall stools and Alice sat on the counter.

"How can they be so…entertained in a stupid football game, Bella? We're their wives and they don't pay any attention to us." Alice said, pouting.

"I know, but I think I have a plan. When their game is over, let's play Pool and…play them. You get it?" I asked, grinning. I was very good at Pool, Edward taught me, we have our own Pool table in the den.

Alice thought for a bit then a wicked grin spread across her face, slowly. "I'm so game!"

"Alright, whenever you get chance, to drive them a little crazy go for it. Cool?" I asked and she nodded, still grinning, madly. "Tell me when you're going to do it by winking, ok?"

"Awesome." she got up and came over to me, she put her arm around my waist. "Bella I have taught you well." she said, giggled. I rolled my eyes and laughed while getting up from the stool. I got a drink for Edward and one for Jasper. I handed one to Alice and we walked into the living room, where the guys were still staring at the TV. I shook my head again.

I walked over to Edward and sat next to him. "Here you go," I said, as I handed him the drink.

He got it in his hand still staring at the TV. "Thanks, love."

I sighed and looked at the TV. I just got another idea! I looked over at Alice. "Hey, do you want to play Pool with me?" I asked her innocently. She looked up at me and I winked.

She got up. "Sure, let's go." We walked over to the den, and as we set up the Pool table, Alice said, "I thought we were playing after the game's over."

"But I was bored," I whined. Alice laughed and I smiled.

"I break!" I called, after we had set up the table.

Alice pouted, "Fine." I giggled and leaned over the table, I was about to break when the guys walked in.

"Cool, you girls haven't started yet. Can we play?" Edward asked, as he walked over to me.

I grinned. "Of course." I leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, and he smiled into the kiss. He walked back over to the sticks and he and Jasper each got one.

"You guys versus us." I said, as I leaned on the table.

"You're kidding. We'll so beat you." Jasper said as he walked back over to us. Alice crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Jasper's eyes widened and he looked scared for a moment.

"Ok, whatever you girls want." He said, quickly. Alice grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

"That's my Jazz. OK, Bella's breaking." Alice said, as she picked up her stick. I bent over the table and positioned my stick; I leaned over just a little more than necessary.

"Stop staring at her ass, Edward." Alice said, in a mock disapproving tone. I laughed and broke.

"She's my wife, I have permission to look at it." Edward said, as he sneakily pinched my bum. "I can touch, too." I turned and smacked his arm. "Ow," he muttered, as he rubbed his arm.

"My turn!" Jasper called. He leaned over and aimed for the 10. He hit but missed and hit the wall.

Alice laughed and leaned over the table and aimed for the 7, she hit and it went in. "Yay! We're solids." she jumped up and down, and I noticed the dress she wore showed and increasingly large amount to cleavage. Jasper stared his eyes were wide. I think I actually saw him blush slightly. Alice winked at me and I smiled. She stopped jumping and went again; this time she missed, and it was Edward's turn.

Edward bent over the table aiming for the 15. I walked behind him, slowly; I looked up to quickly wink at Alice, and when I was directly behind him, I brushed my hand across the back of his shorts right as he hit the ball and it curved and hit the 8 ball.

He turned to look at me. "Yes?" I asked, innocently. He continued to stare at me. I cocked my head to the side and stared back at him. I shrugged and walked away. I turned around and went for the 5 but got the 2 in. "Yay, yay, yay!" I chanted as I jumped up and down like Alice had. I was wearing a tank with a jean skirt so it didn't really show anything, but Edward was still staring at me. I went for the 5 again, but missed. "Humph." I said, as I pouted and crossed my arms.

Edward came over to me. "Awww, my poor baby." I glared at him and walked over to Alice and we watched as Jasper hit the 10 in.

Alice went next and hit the 13 in, then missed the 11. Edward went next and that's when I came in.

I stood in front of the whole where Edward was aiming for. When he was about to hit it I leaned over more, pressing my arms together on either side of my chest, pushing my breasts up. He was about to hit when he looked up; when he saw me, his eyes widened glazed over, and he hit the white ball directly into the left hole.

He stood up straight and narrowed his eyes at me. "Cheater."

I walked over to him, "I don't know what you're talking about." I said, as I positioned myself on the table to hit the 3. Edward was standing there so I was right in front of him, I winked at Alice and bent moving back a little. I felt the front of his short brush against the back of my bare thighs and my ass barely touching his front, I shot and then I went again, and missed.

**Edward POV**

When Bella positioned herself on the table, she brushed her bare thigh against the front of my shorts and made me…pay attention. I can't believe what she does to me! Her ass was barely grazing my…sensitive area; it felt so good. I was biting my lip to keep in control, almost hard enough to bring blood.

I was about to grab her hip to grind against her when she moved. I looked up and saw that her turn was over and I didn't even see what she hit. I looked over at her and she was leaning on one foot with a hand on her hip the other on the stick and she was. . .smirking? She knew what she was doing to me!

I groaned. "You're such a-"

"Cheater? I don't think so. You were in the way, and you knew it; but nooooo you still didn't move. I'm not a cheater, honey." Bella said, innocently.

"Yeah, I'm just a freaking masochist." I grumbled and crossed my arms across my chest as I watched Jasper hit the 15 in. As he went for the 12, but I didn't see if he hit it in or not, because Bella walked over and stood in front of me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as she touched my arm.

I shrugged. "Nothing," I said simply, as I watched Alice go; I wanted to see what Bella would do.

"Seriously, honey, what's wrong?" She asked, again.

"Nothing." I said, as I picked up my stick and went to take my turn. I leaned over the table and was about to hit when I felt small hands on my sides. I ignored them and was about to hit, again, when these hands went under my shirt. My eye twitched and I was about to hit 12 when I looked up and saw Jasper and Alice making out. Whoa, I didn't need to see that…

I felt a kiss on my side and one right above the waistband of my shorts. I felt her move it down a little and place a kiss on my hipbone. The feel of her warm, soft lips on my skin felt so very good. I closed my eyes as she kissed around my waist, again. I straightened a little, so my hands were supporting my weight. They were gripping the table so hard, my knuckled were white.

"Are you still mad?" she asked seductively as she walked over to me and kissed my neck.

"Yes. A little bit." I said, as calmly as I could, as I felt her kissing around my neck. I sighed as I felt her kissing my pulse point. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

She lightly nipped my neck, right under my ear, I moaned. "Are you mad still?" she said as she moved my arm from the table and stood in front of me, still kissing my neck.

"No," I moaned. I moved my head down so she could kiss my lips, but she just moved her head to the side to kiss my neck again. I growled, picked her up and placed her on the Pool table.

She looked at me, slightly surprised. I grinned. "Now am I going to get a kiss or not?" I whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm," she sighed and got my face between her hands and pulled me to face her. When I was right in front of her face she spoke in a barely inaudible voice. "You want a kiss? Is that what you want?"

"Yea," I mouthed, as I stared at her pink, full lips.

"Really?" she asked, cocking her head t the side.

"Yes. Yes, I really wa-" before I could finish my sentence, she crushed her lips to mine and thrust her tongue in my open mouth. My hands went to her hips and pulled her closer, as her hands went to my hair. She wrapped her legs around my waist, riding her skirt up. One of my hands went to her leg and inched up her skirt to her underwear.

I lightly touched the thin material of her underwear over her core; it was wet, very wet. She moaned and pushed into my hand. I pulled back from her lips. "You like that?" I asked, with a smirk as I pushed again.

She moaned. "Edwaaaard. Yes." I moved her underwear aside and thrust my finger into her core. "Ahhhhh. Yes. Mmmmm." she moaned again.

"Get off the table, we're still playing, people." I heard Alice say, cheerily.

I ignored her and pumped my finger twice into Bella's core and she moaned again, before she pushed me away. "Let's finish our game." she said, calmly, as if nothing happened.

I threw my hands up, exasperated, but said nothing.

Bella rolled her eyes and picked up my stick, she walked over and handed it to me. "Your turn." she said, seductively. I said nothing as I turned to the table. Before I could lean over to get ready for my shot I felt a hand trail down the front of my shorts. I gasped, and closed my eyes. "You wanna see what I can do with balls?"

**AN - I know that was a crappy ending and that wasn't how I was planning the story to g, but whatever. I'm sorry it's sexual (again) it's just the dirty stuff to pops in my head and I have to right it in the story or else I'm not happy with the story. Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it either way, lemme know, in a REVIEW it makes me happy.**

**PEACE Delilah**


End file.
